Starting Over
by cullenwhitlockhottie01
Summary: Bella is a restaurant owner with a messed up heart. Jasper is a hot musician looking for the right girl. When they meet and Bella falls will Jasper fall right a long with her. Pairing. J/B R/E E/C A/L P/C rated m for the future i had a hard time publishing Firts FIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Starting Over

**A/N: Hey everybody I am posting my first story…..*applause* It feels so good to finally be able to post I guess. See it might not be the best but it's something for a beginner right? Now please be nice in your reviews I'm not the best writer but I'm also not the worst so cute me some slack **

**Summary: Bella life is on track after a nasty break up with Edward. She is successful, has amazing friends, and a good support system. But something was missing. That is until musician Jasper Whitlock comes into her restaurant. She feels something she hasn't felt in a while, but does Jasper feel the same/**

**DISCLAIMER: now if I owned twilight do you think I would be writing on here… NO I would be in Milan shopping my tail off. And Jasper would have been the star. **

Starting Over

It's been years, five to be exact, since I had my still beating heart ripped out. But I'm doing better now. I have a stable job as a restaurant owner. Before I get any further into my story let me state my name. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 23 and I own one of the biggest restaurants in Seattle, Bella Italia. It's a big hit for the locals and the tourists. I have always had a knack for cooking but never went serious until….. Let's just say I needed a way to relieve stress. I soon found out that making weird creations is a good way to vent.

I have a quite a few people on my staff team. There is my co-chef, Esme, she is like a mother to all of us. My waitresses Rosalie, Jessica, Leah, Emily, and Angela. My waiters Emmett, Mike, Sam, Embry, and Eric. My hosts Lauren, Maggie, and Jane. This is what you get when you own one of the biggests restaurants in Seattle.

We are about open and there is never a slow night. Reservations have been made, walk ins welcome. I call Rosalie " Rose get the tables ready and tell everyone to get to their stations."

" Sure thing Bella", she replies. I call to the kitchen " Esme let's get cooking"

I heard someone shout " OPEN THE DOORS"!

A/N: I know it sucks but I will do better in the next chapers. I know I suck to. R & R please


	2. characters

Characters.

**I should have meationed this in the first chapter. How everyone is connected.**

** Bella. 23, owner**

** Rosalie. 25, best friend, confidant **

** Jessica. 24, friend, dates Alec**

** Alec. 28, bella brother, dates Jessica **

** Leah. 26, friend, dates Embry, saving money to go to med school**

** Embry. 26, waiter , dates Leah, cool person**

** Esme. Co chef, surrgote mom to bella, mother to Emmett **

** Emmett, 28, boyfriend to rose, big brother bear to bella**

** Sam. 30 waiter fiancée to Emily **

** Emily. 29 waitress fiancée to sam **

**That should be everyone if not then I can add them later when I edit the story **

**Plz r and r they keep me going **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to make my story better make them longer I want to help please yall. But I can't do that without reviews. Now I aint buggin yall to review good stuff cause I know it sucks but it will get better. I'm going to be posting different stories and stuff this week because this is my only week before school that I can post seriously. **

**DISCLAIMER: I would have better writing skills if I owned twilight and jasper would be the star not Robbie-boo or Tay-Tay. So I do not and never will own twilight**

**Chapter 2: Opening and Meeting Night**

As soon as the doors opened people were bustling in by the dozen. I saw a few regulars but also some new ones. The new faces were probably tourists or just moved and wanted to get a fill of my restaurant and many others. Esme and I are being killed in the kitchen. Order after order after order. So I called in a little help to help upgrade the kitchen staff. I ran to the phone and called in Kate.

"Kate I know this is your day off but I need you in the kitchen" I said

"No prob Bell I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"K bye."

After I hung up I heard this commotion outside. I went to go take a look and there were paparazzi and people everywhere crowding over what I could tell was a mop of blonde hair. Between the screaming and the flashing of the lights the crowd got closer to me and I could finally tell what they were saying.

"Jasper, why are you Seattle?"

"…"

"Jasper sign my picture"

"…"

"Jasper over here, over here"

"…"

Finally I had enough and called Emmett to bring in this Jasper. After a few seconds Emmett finally had him in the restaurant. "I'm so sorry Mr. Whitlock! You are little early to your reservation. We were going to let you in through the back door", Maggie apologized.

"It's okay I'm use to all this hustle and bustle'', he replied politely back.

"Let me show you to your table." Maggie led a Mr. Whitlock to a table in a dimly lit corner on the other side of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be here in just moment. Have a nice night." With that she walked away from his table. Angela walked up to his table and did the usual introduction and asked him what he wanted to drink. "Water" he replied and then he added "Can I speak to the owner, please."

"Sure sir just give me a few minutes and I will be back to take your order." Angela walked away and walked towards me and said he wanted to talk to me. I made sure I looked presentable and walked over to his table. "Mr. Whitlock" I called his name. And as he looked up I swear time stopped and all that was there were me and him. His eyes were like the sky on the brightest day and deepest part of the ocean. He had those eyes you stare into for days, years and they would never dull in beauty. And his hair was like the color of wheat on a super shiny day or the color of honey either one could work. He had the face of a god; I just wanted to memorize every piece of skin on his face. He had a chiseled chin, strong jaw, pink full luscious, kissable lips, a straight but not too pointy nose, amazing cheekbones with hints of pink in them, and what looked like blemish free smooth, soft, supple skin that I just want to stroke. I know I'm drooling but I can't stop staring him, this beautiful creature. I thought I heard someone call my name so I snapped out of it. "Mr. Whitlock, how can I be of service to you today?"

"_**I can kiss you, hug, you, fuck your brains out. I can do a lot for you mister sex on legs." **_What the hell did I just think? _**"Come on Bella you know better than to think like that!" **_I noticed he hasn't answered me yet. "Mr. Whitlock"

"…"

"Mr. Whitlock, are you okay?" he finally came back to me. I was getting worried but boy did I love that faraway look in his eyes. "Umm…yes Ms…."

"Oh just call me Bella. Ms. Swan was my mother."

"Well then, Bella I just wanted to say that heard some good things about your restaurant here and wanted to see if it were right", he said. And when he spoke my panties just melted. That fuckin' accent of his is going to be the death of me. He sounded like he was from Texas or Tennessee. His voice just dripped sex.

"I hope I can live up to your expectations Mr. Whitlock."

"I think you will and it's Jasper Darlin," he replied back

"_**Well damn there goes all coherent thoughts and my knees. Just fuck me now Jasper." **_

"Okay, Jasper I hope you enjoy my food and have a good night." I walked away before I could say something terrible. As I was walking away I walked into Rose and she said "Wow I could tell you that that conversation was and epic fail. I could see your verbal filter disappear."

"You don't know the half of it, Rose." And then I walked back into the kitchen to help the others. I hope the rest of the night goes better than this.

_** "What is with this Jasper guy? He made my verbal filter disappear in barely five words. I haven't really dated since my break up with Edward. I haven't even look at a man since that day. Now this Jasper comes a long and I can't even speak. What is it about him that makes my body heat up in ways I have never felt before? He makes me think thoughts that should make me shiver in disgust but instead I shiver in pleasure. What does-…" **_

"Bella come one we have orders to fill! Get out of la-la land", chastised Esme.

"O-oh sorry."

**A/N: ok so I think this chapter is better than the one before.**

** Next Chapter: Jasper's POV! R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: here is yet another chapter in my pitiful story of love and hate. *sigh* let's get on with it. Now as I promised this is going to be all Jasper in this chapter. So on with the sexy

DISCLAIMER: if I really owned twilight and its characters A LOT of things would be different Bella would be more confident and crap.

Chocolate is now my favorite

JPOV

I did not want to wake up because I know what will happen if I do. Every day is the same routine; wake up earlier than necessary, hit the studio for hours on end, do a photo shoot, sign autographs, but most of all be bombarded by paparazzi. Oh I how hate those people. They make our lives miserable just for a quick buck. Talk about low.

"Jasper, you need to get up we have a busy schedule today you know that" my manager Irina says.

"Irina its Friday let me sleep in just for a few", my accent lying on thick with all the drowsiness and stuff.

"No Jasper. We have to get this track done." I'm a singer and I'm in the studio almost every day and I think I'm tired of hearing my voice. Ironic huh? I love singing and performing but its hard work trying to keep up with everything. Sometimes I need a break. That's why I'm excited about the upcoming "vacation" to Seattle tomorrow. I need to relax and I need a change of scenery.

"Irina calm down the track will be done on time as always." Irina checked her watch and said "we don't have time to get you breakfast so you can eat at the studio. Hurry up and get dressed we are late as it is." When she didn't see me moving she told me to chop chop chop.

"Alright alright I'm moving", I laughed a little. I got up and did my morning routine and got ready. Not even 15 minutes later we were out the door and on our way to the studio.

/

After we did all the normal stuff that I do during the day, we went back home to pack for the trip tomorrow. Just as I was almost done with my packing my phone rings.

**Oh, you touch my tralala,**

**Mmm... my ding ding dong.**

**la la la la la la la,**

**la la la la la la,**

**la la la la la la la.**

**Oh, you touch my tralala**

**la la la la la la la,**

**la la la la la la.**

**mmm... my ding ding dong.**

**la la la la la la la,**

**La la la la la la.**

**Deep in the night,**

**i'm looking for some fun,**

**deep in the night,**

**I'm looking for some love.**

**de-de-de-deep in the night,**

**I'm looking for some fun,**

**Deep in the night,**

**I'm looking for some**

"Goddamn Peter….What do you want fucker" I answered

"Well hel-to-the-fucking-lo to you Jasper. Oh how I'm doing? I'm fine thank you so much for asking." Peter replied back sarcastically

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere dick. Now why did you call I'm busy packing."

"Well me and Char were thinking that maybe we could come with you to Seattle y'know be somewhere that isn't Texas. Char really wants to visit somewhere new,"

"Yeah sure you guys can come. When do you expect to be there?"

"Uhhhhh…. Monday at the least. You know hoe Char is with her packing has to go shopping over and over again." I let out a yawn and look to the clock 12:33. Damn.

"Look Pete I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye fucker"

Well it seems like im going to have company with me on my week off to Seattle. With that in mind I went to sleep

/

A/N: well here is a really short chapter it written a 5 in the morning im tired

Try to enjoy


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: ok first I just wanted to thank everyone who followed or favorited my story and I love you guys and if you haven't noticed I will send you thank you each time and sometimes a little teaser for the next chapter. Now this chapter is still JPOV but we are going to skip ahead to when he is already in Seattle. And go on from there. Then after this chapter we will start shifting POV's so we can get everyone's voices out there.

DISCLAIMER: twilight is too much to own I do not want it. Tell Stephanie to stop bugging me about taking it but I would love a couple of the characters.

Landing

Finally we are in Seattle. It was such a long plane ride but it felt longer than it needed to be. I could feel their stares, hear their thoughts. It was too much to handle. Now I'm in the Seattle airport waiting on the driver. So far no one has noticed me but it's a matter of time before someone does. Not even two minutes of that thought some girl shouts"JASPERRRRRRRR!." _**"Oh shit" **_I do not know how so many girls can be in an airport at one time. But it feels like 300 girls just popped out of nowhere and started asking for pictures and autographs. I didn't want to disappoint, so for an hour and stood there smiling and signing until my driver finally came. My vacation is about to be ruined. Now that people know I'm here I'm going to be followed around by girls and the paparazzi. Let's just make the best out of the situation. I'm still on vacation. No photo shoots, no studio, no anything that has to deal with my job.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We finally get to the hotel. Irina said she tried to book the _Monaco_ but they were all booked. She said she got me the second best hotel in Seattle and looking at the outside I can tell she worked hard on finding it. **(A/N: I was hard finding hotels in Seattle I don't know if I chose the best one for Jasper though) **I was a little mad that I couldn't go to the Monaco. That was the hotel I always went to when I use to visit. According to Irina I am to be staying in the _Fairmont Olympic Hotel. _From what I heard it's highly recommended. It looks pretty good from where I'm standing. It's pretty luxurious. As I enter the hotel I'm greeted by a man named Colin. He told me if I need anything just call for him and he would be with in a jiffy. So far I like the hotel no being over bearing with the 'Mr. Whitlock this Mr. Whitlock that" I like it. When Colin was through leading me to my room he asked if I needed anything. I was about to say no when I realized I don't know any good places to eat.

"Yes Colin you can help with something." I said.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you any good places to eat around here?" he thought for a second then he spoke.

"There is this wonderful restaurant called _Bella Italia. _A lot of people recommend it."

"I never heard of it when I come down."

"Well sir, it's been around for about 2 years but just recognized a year ago. It's still fairly new but still very popular. Do you want me to make reservations sir?" Colin asked

"Yes please that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"What time sir?"

"Make 8 o'clock reservations"

"Yes sir." With that in mind Colin Swiftly walked away. Now I entered my suite, it's quite large for one person. The Executive Suite is quite large with the traditional décor but it looks somewhat modern. The colors are bright but then some are dark. It has a dining area, a mini bar, and all the regular things you find in hotels. I like this room not too shabby some would say.

Growing up Texas on a ranch you sometimes don't get use to the finer things in life. My family has always had money we just didn't like to use it that much. We had regular cars, regular clothes, regular everything. The only thing that set me and other people apart was my last name, which didn't mean much. My parents have always taught me and my brother to be grateful for what we do have and to respect money because one day it might not be there. They taught us to never put money before love because when you find the one for you all that money you have is going to disappear, it won't mean nothing. In love you got something but without it…you got nothing.

Unpacking my things I start to think what if I never find love. What if all the girls I do meet just want my money and my last name? _**"Jasper get that thought out of your head. You are going to find the one that makes you happy. Don't worry." **_ When I'm done unpacking I see I have 2 hours until my reservation at that restaurant so I decided to take a nap. Before I laid down for my nap I told Colin give me a wake up 35 minutes before the reservation. With that I laid down.

/

Like clockwork Colin came and got 35 minutes before my reservations. He said the car was outside whenever I wanted to go. So I need my routine and got dressed and headed to the lobby. Colin greeted downstairs and told me to have a good time. I give the directions that Colin gave me to the driver and we were off. It didn't take us long to get there but when we did get the restaurant there were paparazzi and girls everywhere. I sigh "Guess I can't go anywhere without this", I mumble. I open the door and prepare for the onslaught that is the paparazzi and fan girls. I stepped out the car and was bombarded with paper and pen and flashes and questions. I just ignore everyone and continue walking. Over the mass of hands and people I see the most deep chocolate eyes looking at me with concern. I see yell but I don't know what or who. But then this big burly guy comes and gets me taking me inside of the restaurant. Then a woman named Maggie rushes to me saying "I'm so sorry Mr. Whitlock! You are little early to your reservation. We were going to let you in through the back door", Maggie apologized.

"It's okay I'm use to all this hustle and bustle'', I say politely.

"Let me show you to your table." Maggie led me a dimly lit corner on the other side of the restaurant. "Your waitress will be here in just moment. Have a nice night." With that she walked away from my table. Then a petite woman walked to my table my table with the name tag Angela and did the usual introduction and asked what I wanted to drink, I said water. Then I asked if I could speak with the owner.

"Sure sir just give me a few minutes and I will be back to take your order." Angela walked away and walked towards the woman I saw outside. She looked about 5'4 with mahogany caramel hair that went down to her waist and she had the most deep and soulful chocolate brown eyes. She had high cheekbones, her cheeks were tinted a light pink, she had full pink lips, a button nose. Everything about her seems perfect to me, she had curves in all the right places. Oh gods help me now before I saw something stupid.

"Mr. Whitlock", the woman that looks like and angel calls. I when I looked at her she seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Miss." I say and she snapped out of her trance.

"Mr. Whitlock, how can I be of service to you today?" oh my it is like her voice is like bells. So beautiful. The way her lips move when I talk to her I just want to kiss them till they are red and bruised. I forgot what she asked me.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you okay?" I looked up at her said "Umm…yes Ms…."

"Oh just call me Bella. Ms. Swan was my mother."

"Well then, Bella I just wanted to say that heard some good things about your restaurant here and wanted to see if it were right" I made sure to put my accent on thick.

"I hope I can live up to your expectations Mr. Whitlock."

"I think you will and it's Jasper Darlin", I replied back.

"Okay, Jasper I hope you enjoy my food and have a good night." With that said she walked away. And I watched each step she took. That woman is going to be the death of me.

A/N Yay another done now next xhapter idk who pov im going to use its still a mystery but it shall me done.

R&R PEOPLE!


	6. Sorry

A/N: I know it has been a while since my last update but it is because as I looked back on my idea I didn't like the way the story was going. That is why I made the decision to remake the whole thing, change my vision so to speak. It won't be long but in the meantime I will attempt to post some of the other ideas I have and have sort of thought through. I promise to not go on that long of hiatus…

To all the people I told I had the chapters written, it was true I had chapters to chapter 12 but as I stated I didn't like the way it turned out. As I read through it, it didn't seem believable to me so I'm rewriting and reinventing.

I'll have some of my other story ideas and summaries posted ASAP. I hope you stick with me through this.

I'm so sorry. :'(

~.~ CWH01


End file.
